Toon Deck
A Toon Deck is based around the Spell Card "Toon World", which allows you to use Toon Monsters. The purpose of a toon deck is to take out your opponent's Life Points by attacking directly. Combos * Since "Toon World" and some Toon Monsters require Life Point payments, "Draining Shield" is used to gain large amounts of Life Points. "Sebek's Blessing" is another good card to include, since it helps increase Life Points dramatically, especially with "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" and "Toon Summoned Skull". * Attacking your opponent's Life Points directly is safest when they have no Spell and Trap Cards on their side. Cards such as Giant Trunade are useful for clearing these. All Toon monsters are destroyed if Toon World is destroyed, but since playing Giant Trunade doesn't destroy Toon World the monsters remain safe. Toon World must be played again for some Toon monsters to be summoned, and some require it to attack directly (Some don't). * Summoning a Toon Monster is a Special Summon, not a Normal Summon, so Sheep Tokens from "Scapegoat" can be tributed to summon high Level Toons. * Since Toon monsters cannot attack the turn they are summoned (except "Toon Dark Magician Girl"), playing "Vengeful Bog Spirit" won't put you at as much of a disadvantage. If you don't have "Vengeful Bog Spirit" you can combine "Array of Revealing Light" with "DNA Surgery" (select the same Type with both cards), with much less efficiency. *Class C cannot attack the turn they are summoned and need Toon World to attack directly, though it is not needed on the summoning turn. You should activate Toon World the turn after they were summoned. *Magician's Circle summons Dark Magician Girl, Gemini Elf, or Masked Sorcerer, while summoning a potentially fragile Spellcaster from your opponent's deck (usually Magical Scientist or Magician of Faith in Traditional, and usually nothing in Advanced, but that means you get to look through their deck and potentially deduce their hand and facedowns), which Dark Magician Girl could potentially destroy. Ok, I don't know how to write edit summary so someone put it in for me. Yes, some of the below cards are questionable, like Solemn Wishes and the Dark Magicians, but they are merely recommendations, not toon deck staples. Some actually are staples, like Fires of Doomsday. You're performing Special, not Tribute summmon. The card can bring out a strong Toon immedietely. It is up to an individual player's decision to decide which of the below to add (and some of their own ideas, which should be added) and create a Toon Deck. Recommended Cards Monsters *Manga Ryu-Ran is not recommended since Blue Eyes is a better choice for attack and Toons aren't meant for defense *Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon for a huge attack with two Tributes *Toon Mermaid for quick Special Summons *Toon Summoned Skull for a good attack with one Tribute *Toon Cannon Soldier for extra damage *Toon Goblin Attack Force for a great attack with no Tributes *Toon Gemini Elf for hand destruction *Toon Masked Sorcerer for hand replenishing *Toon Dark Magician Girl for attacking directly right away *Dark Magician, especially with Fires of Doomsday *Grinder Golem *Morphing Jar *Skilled Dark Magician to get out Dark magician and high attack power with no need for Tributes Spells *Toon World *Spell Economics to negate Toon World, with Autonomous Action Unit and Star Blast for ease of summon and Final Countdown as a possible sidedeck/win condition if you wish *Emergency Provisions *Toon Table of Contents *Magic Reflector *Prohibition to counter Mystical Space Typhoon/Heavy Storm/Dust Tornado/Des Counterblow *Fires of Doomsday Traps *Life Absorbing Machine *Toon Defense is inferior to Astral Barrier, and while you're at it, use Spirit Barrier as well, though on the other hand, if you're running very few non-Toons, you can consider Toon Defense for its searchability by Table of Contents *Dark Bribe *Magic Jammer *Magic Drain *Skill Drain, though that would take away the Toons' Direct Attacks for a period of time, though Class A and B would still have their Special Summon effects. *Solemn Wishes, to help pay off some costs (though only filler) Extra Deck *Stardust Dragon would not work since it's the monster's effect that destroys them, not Toon World. Also, Stardust would not be efficient in negating the monster's destruction effect as Stardust's own effect would destroy them anyways. Category:Deck Type